Repercussions of the Heart
by kissinginparis
Summary: There comes a time when college takes you away along with your childhood. But every summer you get a taste of what you once were. In three months a lot can change, love, interests, and personalities. No heart will be without a repercussion.
1. When the World Comes Crashing Down

There comes a time when girls must put aside their dolls and teddy bears, where boys must hand over their trading cards and hotwheels and the world comes to standstill. It's times like these when you sit back and realize that time waits for no one, that you must go with the flow or you'll drown in a sea of troubles and remembrances. An example of this is when students move on to bigger and better things, when college life takes them by the hand and drags them unwillingly. Sadly, everyone must experience it whether they like it or not. So say goodbye to those days passed in Honors French secretively texting, the honorary traditions you go through Freshman year and the afterschool hours of discussing the latest he-said-she-said.

Then again, it isn't a lie when people say you're 'forever young'. Sometimes a familiar spritz of Chanel Number 19, the sight of reckless red curls, the glance at a hand of well bitten nails or the perfectly tanned skin of an exotic beauty can bring memories hurtling back at you. Even looking into two pools of eyes that are different shades, the red lips of a passing young man, a cocky grin of a blonde, the kindness of a true gentleman, or the dirty, well thought of remarks of an inseparable pair of boys can make you reminisce about times that have passed even at the oddest hours.

Though most people call a flood of flashbacks memories, there's another name for it and it's known as repercussions of the heart.

Welcome Home to Westchester, New York, where the end result of dreams gone right goes on for miles under the bricks of the largest estates your eyes will ever graze upon.

** [ღღღ]**

It was absolutely not everyday that you returned for your first summer after college, and personally Derrick Harrington was enjoying every bit of it. Sure, college was great and of course everything in the real world was much more exciting than the life of a high school soccer player, but Derrick lived for the unrealistic nature of his life.

Derrick missed the galas and charity auctions, he missed the high class society in which he'd dine with and the flamboyant and famous people he'd see on a day to day basis. He missed the feel of chasing after some of the most eligible girls you'd ever come across. Though most of all Derrick missed the sting you received when a cold pair of amber eyes gave you a once over, piercing through you and sending an electric jolt through your whole body. Derrick was sure ready for some summer loving, he just wasn't sure with who.

** [ღღღ]**

Why? That was all Alicia Rivera thought as she stared at the blank screen of her iPhone. Why? Why was her inbox empty, why were there no voicemails? Why, oh, why was there not even a twitter post dedicated to her? She could have banged her head on a wall repeatedly if she weren't afraid of losing brain cells.

Her head was on a silver platter, even worse than not being tweeted about was the fact that she had no way out of New York now. She had tried everything in her power to find a ticket to get her out of the hell hole she was trapped in, but just her luck, she was stuck for good. Alicia cringed at the thought of having to see everyone again, with their haughty personalities and disappointed looks. Of course Alicia was successful, having attended an Ivy League, but she had practically lost herself out in the real world. The little fourteen year old with the long raven locks and loud mouth was gone and Alicia was depressed that she'd never be able to find her again. Looks like the heat has gotten to Alicia.

** [ღღღ]**

_'California Gurls we're unforgettable daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, California Gurls we're undeniable, fine fresh fierce we got it on lock. West Coast represent, now put your hands up, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Josh Hotz yelled at his little sister as she cleaned his room, her iPhone blasting a song that reminded him too much of California, his new home at which he stayed for the long months of school.

"Geez, calm your ass down Joshy." She said walking out of the room, humming. Josh glared at her retreating frame, he was far from calming down and currently his mind was reeled around the thought of all those he had grown apart from in the past nine, long months of school. Josh Hotz was for once in his life scared out of his wits and he was sure Katy Perry was not the cure.

** [ღღღ]**

Dylan Marvil sighed as she stared out the window of her mother's Porsche. It felt like life was spiraling Dylan in a million different directions all at the same time. She looked down at her flat belly, happily. The last breakup she had been through was quite a good one, she had lost fifteen pounds, gotten a haircut and a perm and even went for a completely new wardrobe, the breakup had been good for her. Besides, now that she thought about it, she didn't even remember his name.

As that thought crossed her mind a smile flickered on Dylan's pretty features and sent a new round of thoughts to swirl through Dylan's ever wandering mind. She felt a few tears creep their way into her eyes as she thought of all the things that had gone wrong this past year. She took a manicured finger and wiped away the gathering tears and in that one swipe all of Dylan's bad thoughts slid away.

Dylan made a silent promise to herself that no matter what, she would get her life back on track, and this summer she didn't care if they wanted to or not, she would get the eleven most stubborn people she knew, including herself, into a room even if she had to do it by lying, conviving and scheming. In fact, that was the only way it could be done, but once a clique girl, always a clique girl, and isn't that what they were known for?

** [ღღღ]**

Kemp Hurley reclined in the backseat of his family's limo. Why was he going back to Westchester? He scoffed, like he would know what his mind was doing when his parents begged him to come home for the summer holidays and he had agreed.

He smirked when a group of girls his age walked by the window, he caught himself before he wolf-whistled. Kemp was a changed man. He would never do what he used to do back when he was in high school or middle school. He was just reckless and crazy then, but now he knew better. He couldn't wait to see the faces of his ex-friends when he didn't make a single dirty remark. Yes, Kemp thought as another group of girls blessed with beauty walked by, he was definitely changed, well that and the fact that his driver was in the front seat. Kemp grinned, he was every bit of the ass he was when he was growing up and there was no point denying it.

** [ღღღ]**

"Kristen?" Kristen Gregory looked up from her book, to the sound of her mom's voice.

"Yeah?" When Kristen heard no response, she got up to go to the kitchen.

Her family had moved back to their expensive flat after her father made back all the money he'd lost. Kristen's life had taken a turn for the better, no more hand-me-downs or borrowing. She'd no longer have to deal with pity looks or the hurtful stares she got when she said she couldn't afford something, but even though she now had the money to buy whatever whenever, it didn't matter, she didn't have friends like the PC anymore, she was her own person.

Kristen's new friends were kind and light-hearted, they wore clothes from Forever21 and H&M, in fact sometimes they made their own clothes and to Kristen it didn't matter what they wore because they were her friends, her new, _better_ friends. Massie herself might have called it an 'upgrade' if she were around and if she appreciated girls in old clothes from cheap places. Kristen ignored that thought and followed the scent of cookies to her large kitchen where her mother and her housekeeper were standing over that night's dinner and a plate of fresh cookies. Kristen grinned as she picked up a cookie, life couldn't get any better. How right could she be?

** [ღღღ]**

Time after time Cam Fisher would find himself landed in the same place standing at the exact same spot. That's what he thought as he stepped out of his BMW and onto the concrete beneath it, right in front of his house. He'd forgotten all of the little details about it, having last visited only for Christmas and that was only for three days.

He tilted his head back to look up to the second story, eyeing the spot where his bedroom was while a burst of sunlight danced on his face. Cam settled one of his smaller suitcases on the floor and continued pulling out the rest of his luggage, piling high in the backseat of the silver vehicle.

He ran a hand through his hair between setting down his fifth bag and picking up his sixth. Casually he leaned back against the metal exterior and closed his eyes. What was he to do now? Cam had nothing in Westchester anymore, just a family and that was it. He had no friends to lean on and no legacy to look back at. Everything was the same as it always had been in his world, everything but him.

** [ღღღ]**

"What do you mean by that?" Chris Plovert blurted into his enV touch.

"You heard what I said! Why is it that you can never tell me you love me back?" Chris rolled his eyes, he hated his girlfriend Jenny, wait no, Ginny, wait...was it Janice? He was unsure of how many times he had this conversation with her and personally he didn't want to continue with it.

"I'm nineteen years old, how am I supposed to love anything?" He responded flicking a piece of imaginary lint off his shirt.

"So that's it then? You're telling me you don't love me over the phone?" Her crying was unbearable.

"I don't have time for this right now Jan-Jen-Gin...uh Konichiwa," He said, trying his best to cover up for forgetting her name.

"You forgot my name? AGAIN?" Chris mentally slapped himself, why was he dating her again?

"No, I was just talking to the lady at the airport counter in Chinese." Chris clarified.

"Konichiwa is Japanese! I can't believe you did this to me, last time you called me the name of that stupid, old friend of yours-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we've been over this a million times. I didn't want to do this over the phone but, you're really annoying and you need to get over me, so I'm breaking up with you." Chris rolled his blue eyes when she began bawling on the other end.

"Bu-Bu-But we're SOUL MATES!" She cried.

"We can't be soul mates if one of us doesn't have a soul." He replied coolly.

"So you're calling yourself heartless and soulless?" She asked and he could hear the curiosity and hopefulness in her voice.

"Not me, you!" He said disgusted to think that she thought he had such a low self-esteem.

"So this is it?"

"Yup!" Chris said winking at a passing girl that looked his age, who waved back flirtatiously.

"But I LOVE Y-" Chris hung up, a triumphant smile on his face as he turned away from the airport to call a taxi, his parents had thought public transportation would be much faster than sending the family driver, something Chris strongly disagreed with but didn't care enough to argue about.

When he stopped a taxi and got in, he was suddenly weighed down by the realization of what would happen when he went home. He gulped back everything and sat up straight, he would not let the past haunt him. Chris especially would not let the ghosts of girlfriends passed destroy his excitement. Too late, summer is nothing without a touch of drama

** [ღღღ]**

"Ms. Lyons," A stout man opened the door of a limo for Claire, who held back a giggle as she got in, her spirits already lifted by the buzz of New York City.

She looked around her and out at the city, past the flashing lights of a dozen cameras turned her way. Claire stretched her fingers, they were cramping from all of the autograph signing she had done. She was glad to be going home, this was after all where her career had taken off.

Claire clearly remembered the day after a huge fight between the whole PC had occurred. She had been crying on her bed, her tears soaking the bed sheets when her RAZR had buzzed. That was the call that had changed everything and Claire was glad, it was after all for the best. She had gotten that call at the end of junior year and had returned to Westchester only to go to graduation, but besides that she hadn't had anything to do with that place in a long time.

_Good riddance,_ Claire thought, none of her old friends appreciated her and perhaps they never would, that was why they were more out than over-sized sunglasses. Claire smiled, she liked who she had become, but every heart returns to their old habits once in their natural habitat, if only Claire knew.

** [ღღღ]**

Dempsey Solomon was every bit of what you would call lucky. He went to a great school, got girls whenever he wanted, was sweet, had great grades, and an outgoing personality.

The cherry on top was that he was filthy rich, practically rolling in tons of money. No one knew of his little secret though, he was an actor and he played his role with extreme care. He would hate for people to care more about the money in his pocket rather than the metaphorical money in his heart. Either way, heart or pocket, he was rich, which caused him to act like Derrick Harrington near a soccer ball; ansy, jumpy, and very careful. He couldn't believe he was going back home, now that he thought about it he'd rather be spending a summer in Africa.

In the eighth grade when Dempsey had flown to Africa his family was all for living on the edge, they even moved to a small apartment on the outskirts of Westchester. The sad thing was that it didn't last, Dempsey's mom had decided a small apartment did not fit the needs of a family of three, so obviously they just _had _to move back to their humungous estate.

A scowl appeared on Dempsey's face at the thought of having to spend three and a half months with the people who used to call him 'Humpty Dempsey' and only started to care for him when he slimmed down and toned out. But Dempsey was not lucky when it came to such matters and no matter what, he would just have to go home, no point in delaying it, that was the reason why he was sitting in a first class seat taking off towards New York, New York.

** [ღღღ]**

Massie Block had grown up hearing her father and mother repeat the quote 'If you love life, life will love you back'. Massie, being one to never doubt her parents words, had found herself in a very compromising situation where she was indeed doubting their favorite saying.

The situation was returning home after a long year of college. She sighed, sinking in her first class seat on American Airlines. She heard the chime asking for everyone to fasten their seat belts and for once, she did as she was told. Massie dumped her Vogue magazines into her D&G hobo bag and slid the food tray shut.

"Hello passengers prepare for landing in the city that never sleeps, New York, New York." Massie's amber eyes slid to the window beside her and a small smile worked its way onto her face as the tall skyscrapers of the world of New York, _her_ world, played out behind the fluffy clouds. Massie Block had arrived and as always she would do it in style.

* * *

_My first ever clique story !(: Well actually the first ever one ive released ! ahahaha, anyways, i kind of wanted to write a summer/clique version of one of my stories called sparks, so please read&review&tell me if i should continueee !(;_

_MWAH, MWAH_

_-LaughyyTaffy!(=_


	2. I Got a Feeling

Summer. What more is there to say? In a word of six letters a million things are explained. Summer, the twist of the wind, the hum of the trees, the echo of laughs, the warmth of sunshine, and the beat of hearts, all ringing together. It's a beautiful time to reminisce on summers that have come and gone. Summer, summer, summer, it's a silent chant, a prayer almost, for new beginnings. Like finding new love or maybe even catching up with love lost. Like once stated in a famous play, 'Summer lovin' happens so fast.'

I wonder if it will be the same up in the Hamptons, because that's where our favorite people will be headed up to. They might just have to change it to Sleepless in the Hamptons, because there are sure to be some run-ins.

**[ღღღ]**

Derrick found himself almost falling asleep on the road. The past days had been slightly hectic, in other words he was up all night playing video games and woke up extra early every morning to watch the FIFA World Cup. He was speeding through the streets in his jet black Lamborghini Murchielago, headed towards the Hamptons, his family's favorite place to spend the sumer when they weren't traveling abroad.

Derrick almost pissed in his pants when his iPhone buzzed to life, trying his best to not knock over his Starbucks coffee he reached out and grabbed his phone, thumbing through his messages while glancing up at the road. He felt a smile fill his tired face, the text was from Cameron Fisher, aka, Derrick's best friend.

**Cam: **_cant believe wer going to be stuck in that hellhole for the next 3 months_

Derrick typed in a quick reply. He knew it wasn't safe to text and drive, but Derrick Harrington was Derrick Harrington, and he bent the rules however he wanted, whenever he wanted.

**Derrick: **_pft neither can i, my mom looks like shes about to shit in her pants from excitement_

Derrick threw his cellphone onto the passenger seat, he could see the sign that read, Hamptons, next exit, and his heart did a three sixty. He pulled over so his parents could pass him in their family limo, and picked up his buzzing phone.

**Cam: **_i think i might too, but im way far from excitement, im going to be needing a new box of pampers to last me through this_

Derrick laughed and put the phone back, he could see his mother glare at him as the Harrington limo passed him. He rolled his eyes when his sister shook her head at him, speeding in her BMW and passing up the limo and his parked vehicle. Derrick could have sat there all day, he didn't want to go to his huge four story mansion in the Hamptons and bask in the sunlight and get hit on by girls at the beach. In fact he'd rather be at home sleeping in the comfort of his bed in Westchester.

He'd really rather not participate in a summer in the Hamptons, because that meant attending luncheons, charity parties, galas, dinners, brunches, soirees, banquets and worst of all, teas. And _she'd_ be there at every single one of them, the worst part being that tonight the Block's were hosting a huge charity banquet his first night there.

"Crap." Derrick said out loud, resting his head on the steering wheel. Poor, or should we say,_ rich_, little Derrick, they say the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself.

**[ღღღ]**

Alicia opened the windows in her large room in her mansion in the Hamptons. She could smell the summer breeze tickle her perfect button nose. The clean lemony scent of her mansion mixed with the salty smell of the beach melted away all of Alicia's worries. Alicia felt like herself again, she felt like the girl she used to be, the careless, gossipy girl who spent her time tanning out on the white grains of sand that occupied the beaches of the Hamptons, the girl who was completely unlike the workaholic, stressed out person she'd become. _Maybe I could just lock myself away in here. _Alicia thought, twisting a thick lock of shiny black hair around her manicured finger.

"Alicia!" Nadia Rivera's voice shocked Alicia out of her calm mood and back to reality. "Get ready!" Nadia said, her hands were on her perfect hips and she was occupying the doorway to Alicia's sanctuary.

"For what?" Alicia responded, her words slightly bitter while she plopped onto her magenta, silk duvet.

"The banquet!" Alicia's heart practically stopped beating when her mother's accent filled her ears.

"The what?"

"You heard me! Now get ready, it's tonight!" Nadia walked out shutting both French doors that led to Alicia's room.

Suddenly the silk duvet felt rough, the summer breeze turned cold, the lemony scent mixed with beach air became nauseating and Alicia's world flip-flopped more than a pair of her favorite Jimmy Choos. Now what, or more clearly, who could be causing this horrid case of the nerves?

**[ღღღ]**

Josh stepped out of the steaming water of his shower, he had just spent the whole day at the beach, running and joining a game of volleyball with some very hot girls. He had taken a bath for one purpose, he hated the smell of the perfume Angel, it was suffocating and those girls were wearing tons of it. He ran a hand through his brown hair, it had gotten a little shaggy and added to his overall, California Boy look.

Josh walked out towards his spacious bedroom and slid open his closet that occupied one full wall. He pulled out whatever was closest to him and pulled it on, it being a black Ralph Lauren polo. Josh sighed, life was so confusing sometimes. He looked over at his phone and read the first message in his inbox

**Kelsey:** _I miss you babe._

Josh pressed his mouth tightly, he had to remember that he had a girlfriend no matter what happened. Josh slipped his muscular arms through the sleeves of his polo, he was prepared for whatever might come next, at least that's what he thought.

**[ღღღ]**

Dylan couldn't help but enjoy the summer sun as it hit her, the sun's rays made her red hair flare more than usual as she basked in the summer light, poolside at her Hampton estate. She didn't even mind that her mother was on a business call and that her two sisters had gone off to the beach to boy 'hunt', usually Dylan would be throwing a fit at how their family wasn't even a family, at one point she'd even throw in her father. The 'f' word practically made her mother cringe and do anything Dylan wanted.

Dylan's delicate, piano fingers, reached out to the glass table by her side, her hand curling around a glass bottle of Henry Weinhard's vanilla cream. Slowly and carefully, Dylan brought the cool drink to her lips, sending a rush of coldness through her body, people would have laughed to see the nineteen, going on twenty year old, cuddling with a bottle of soda.

"Pickle!" Dylan looked up as her mother stepped out the backdoor of the mansion, Dylan could barely see her mother from where she was sitting, due to the fact that their Hampton backyard was two and a half miles long.

Dylan raised an eyebrow but soon realized that her mother probably couldn't see and instead responded using her words, "Yeah?"

"Marie wants you!" Merri Lee clicked 'un-hold' on her iPhone and laughed fakely into her cell phone while Dylan set her drink down and made her way towards the mansion towering before her.

"Marie?" Dylan called once her feet had made contact with the cherry wood floors of the back foyer.

"Sí! Miss Marveel, there iz a young man whaithing for you."

**[ღღღ]**

"Kemp! You haven't even unpacked one suitcase!" Mrs. Hurley shouted while Kemp cringed in the corner of his bedroom at his Hampton estate. "You had all morning to unpack and you only unzipped a single suitcase!"

"Sorry?" Kemp said, afraid for his life.

"Kemp Dracos Hurley, you better not make me late for the banquet tonight or you will face my wrath." Mrs. Hurley finished and walked out of the room before her son could respond.

Kemp put his hand to his forehead, he could not concentrate and he didn't even know why. He pushed past the glass doors that led to his balcony and rested his arms on the white, short pillars that provided as a boundary around the balcony. He ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed as he looked out at the peaceful waves of the ocean. Kemp wasn't sure how long he was standing out there but before he knew it, the sky streaked orange. Kemp turned around to find his mother with her hands on her hips.

"Kemp Drac-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Kemp bent his head and walked back into his room while his mother walked out shaking her head. Kemp pulled another suitcase onto his bed and shook out all the contents by tilting it upside down. His old soccer duffel bag was up next, and suddenly as he flipped it over a beaten spiral ring notebook fell out. He laughed, an elaborately drawn picture of Dr. Loni, the famous 'male Oprah', being hung over a tank of sharks dominated the front cover of his 'Emotional Sensitivity Powwow' notebook.

Kemp skimmed a few pages after sitting down on his bed, his fingers skipped to one of the last few pages and he felt his heart fall, like a nerd in a dunk tank, it was _her _name written multiple times on a page. Kemp shut the notebook and flung into a corner of the room. Not all memories are the best.

**[ღღღ]**

Kristen's golden locks were slapping her face, slipping out from the bun on her head as she rested back in a beach chair, her eyes scanning a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice, the original Kristen was younger, she loved spending her summers in the Hamptons, it was like living in a fairytale with all the beach parties, bonfires, banquets, luncheons and just the beauty of summer itself, she especially loved waking up to the sound of waves crashing against the stone wall of her estate.

As Kristen reclined in her white beach chair she frowned a little and put her book down, peering over her sunglasses. The sky had turned pink long ago and the volleyball players on the beach were taking down their nets and were getting ready to light up a bonfire.

Kristen sighed, this summer would definitely not be fairytale like. She trudged over to her trusty Mercedes and slid into the driver's seat, yanking the seatbelt over her Ralph Lauren cardigan which was unbuttoned the whole way, revealing her flat stomach, six pack and her D&G bikini.

Before starting the car Kristen buttoned up her gray cardigan and pulled her shorts down a bit, her mother would kill her for laying around in nothing but a skimpy bikini and shorts in the evening, especially if that was the reason for why they would be late to the Block's banquet. Kristen pulled her sunglasses off and threw them onto the passenger's seat, sighing while she turned the corners of the large vast streets of the Hamptons, each estate hidden by clumps of palm trees.

When Kristen got home she ran to her room before her mom could say anything. Faster than any girl in the world could, Kristen combed out her hair and loosely curled it, throwing on a Moschino silk-blend dress that was synched at her right shoulder, her left shoulder was bare and the dress was stick straight, sticking to her curves and her perfect, tanned body.

"Kris, are you ready?" Mrs. Gregory called and Kristen beamed at herself in the mirror as she applied a fresh coat of Smashbox, apple red lipgloss. She'd prove the ex-PC wrong, she was every bit as rich and fashionable as they were.

"Yup!" Kristen replied. You'll be needing a lot more than self-confidence Krissy.

**[ღღღ]**

Chris Plovert yawned while he maneuvered his car towards the Block Hampton estate. Chris kept his eyes on the road until boredom got the best of him, he slid his finger across the screen of his phone, checking his messages. **16 Messages**, was displayed in his inbox and he rolled his eyes as it became 17. More than half of them were from his ex girlfriend, two from his brother, one from Danny Robbins, another from Kemp Hurley and then there was one from, Landon Crane?

Chris opened the text that seemed the weirdest to him, he pulled over and read through the text.

**Landon:**_ Hey man! Havent seen u in a while. Is K going to show at the party?_

Chris raised an eyebrow at the screen. _Was K going to be at the party? _Why did Landon care?

**Chris: **_You're talking about Kristen right?_

**Landon: **_Fershure. So is she?_

Chris twirled his phone in his hand, did he want Landon to know if Kristen was going? Yeah she was his ex and not current girlfriend but still, Landon seemed pretty shady to Chris.

**Chris: **_Why?_

When the phone beeped a few seconds later Chris laughed loudly and chucked his phone at the backseat, screw Landon, he was just another nutcase. Landon isn't the only crazy one in this town, but what gives Chris the right to point fingers? Let's hope we find out.

**[ღღღ]**

Claire's limo twisted and turned down the large streets of the Hamptons, each turn taking her closer to long, awaited approval. Ever since Claire had become famous all she ever wanted to do was prove herself to the people she left behind. Her first step to when she had enough money was to buy her and her family a house in Westchester, second on her list was a mansion in the Hamptons, both of which she had easily done.

"Claire, you look like you're going to pee in your pants." Todd said eyeing Claire as if she were a bomb, close to exploding.

"I do nawt and don't push your luck, just because I let you stay with me instead of going with mom and dad to Florid-ewa doesn't mean that I'm going to be any nicer." Claire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing away a golden lock, straying in front of her face. Claire now completely hated Florida, if there was anything Massie was right about it was that her home in Orlando really was lame.

"I can't wait to see Massie, wait 'til she gets a load of this hot six pack." Todd gestured to his stomach and Claire snorted.

"As if, besides, she's a bitch." Claire said casually, her days of being an innocent church girl were over.

"I thought you guys used to be best friends?" Todd asked, genuinely curious.

"Uhm, key words, _used to_." Claire could not believe her brother's insanity sometimes, he had the answers right in front of this freaking face, he was too oblivious. Claire stopped her rant-thoughts when her limo turned into a huge, beautifully paved circular driveway. Awh, poor Claire-bear's scared out of her John Madden's.

**[ღღღ]**

Cameron's two different colored eyes flashed to his rearview mirror, there was a very familiar midnight black Lamborghini behind him. He smiled to himself, at least he wouldn't be alone. Cam turned into the Block's circular driveway, stopping his car and ruffling his hair.

He was unsure what to do now, maybe he should have just turned back and went to his summer home and watched Friends while bossing around his housekeeper, but he shot that idea down, that was the life of other rich guys, not Cam Fisher.

If Cam went home now, he wouldn't be able to sleep or even concentrate on Joey, Ross, Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler's antics. Cam looked at the Lamborghini turning in and saw Derrick get out of his car like it was no big deal, _that ass_, Cam thought. Derrick just went with the flow of everything and he always got what he wanted, which made Cam's life, as his best friend, a heck of a lot harder.

Cam opened his BMW's door and stepped out, his heart got caught in his throat when a limo turned in, what the hell was he thinking?

**[ღღღ]**

Dempsey rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels, his parents had made him go to the Block's early, well at least he thought until he saw the valet's having a ton of trouble parking all the cars that were lining up in front of the huge mansion. _Crap, crap, crap, _what was Dempsey supposed to do? He contemplated diving in the bushes but that was a stupid idea, he straightened up and cleared his throat. Finally it was his turn to hand over his keys to a valet.

"Uh...here." Dempsey held out his keys. Was he really going to go through with this? He hated his life currently.

"Sir, you have to let go." The valet said and Dempsey was sure he looked like he was going to barf.

"Actually I think I'll drive it over, thanks." Dempsey quickly said, his eyes flickering to all the cars behind him and in front of him.

He casually cruised his car towards the parking area and then took his own sweet time walking back, each step causing him to shudder a bit. In what seemed like only a few minutes since he'd parked, even though it had been almost thirty, Dempsey Solomon was standing in front of the Block's Hampton butler, Tim, handing in his coat while filling in a name tag. Dempsey took in a deep breath and walked out of the foyer, readying himself for what was ahead. Don't worry Humpty Dempsey, you won't be disappointed, there's a ton of drama in your future.

**[ღღღ]**

_'__Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground.'_

Massie felt the beats pulsate through her body as the song blasted through her iHome speakers, at every eight count she unclipped her curler, only three more locks left. She fluffed her Leighton Meester like curls when she was finished, and flashed a pearly white, chemically whitened, perfect without braces, smile. She was a ten out of ten, she was wearing her Rebecca Taylor "Habutai Going Out" Sequined Silk Babydoll Minidress. Her petite frame was boosted off the floor literally two inches with her a pair of Vera Wang Lavender Label "Greta" Inner Sock Black Platform Sandals.

She whipped out her new Cinnabon flavored Glossip Girl and applied it for the billionth time that night. Massie smirked, her makeup skills were even more perfect than they had been a year ago, her eyes were done in a heavy, smokey style, but it didn't make her look like a whore, in fact it made her look extremely posh.

Massie flicked off her iHome and walked out of her oversized bedroom, Evacuate the dance-floor played in her mind and her heels hit the floor with every beat. Everyone was going to regret every damn thing they'd said about her. Massie Block is never wrong, right?

** [ღღღ]**

So, for all those lovebirds out there, saddle up, because the coming night is going to be one heck of a ride.

* * *

_eleven o'clock exactly (: ive been working on this for literally a week so please REVIEWWWW (; &dont worry the good stuff is cominggg (;_

_-LaughyyTaffy_


	3. Love Drunk

The crossroads of destiny lead you in and out of life's sorrows. They lead you through love and then out of it, to luck and then to losing it. Let's see her gears in action as she reunites friends whose history can outsource a textbook. Will destiny keep them together or tear them apart? No one's ever safe when destiny has them by the neck. Looks like Destiny is just another one of those girls with constant mood swings, except hers are fatal.

**[ღღღ]**

Claire pushed past the Blocks' butler and went straight for a champagne flute, she really needed it.

"Claire honestly I don't want to drag your lazy drunk ass back to the limo in the night, so easy on the alcohol." Todd grumbled before he went off to find his best friend, Tiny Nathan, who was not longer as 'Tiny' as he once was.

Claire rolled her cornflower blue eyes and poured the sizzling drink down her throat and reached for another, her long fingers curled around another flute as she set her old one down. She finished another glass when she reached for her third, just in spite of her brother's rude remark. She let the cold glass touch her full lips when someone spoke.

"Easy now Lyons."Claire turned around and sputtered, that voice sent a whooping sensation through her perfectly figured body, at full speed. "Memory lapse?"He asked cheekily and then he smiled.

Claire couldn't help but grin, but more in a cocky way, as if to say 'look where I am now'. His two different colored eyes twinkled at her, as if to say 'bull shit', and Claire knew that coming to the Hamptons was the worst possible mistake she could have made.

"Hello Cameron." She said blinking in recognition.

"Claire." He nodded curtly.

"And how have you been?" She asked, her tone slightly sarcastic.

"I've been great, I'd ask you the same question if my answer weren't the front cover of every magazine and the main topic of every tabloid and blog." His smile was genuine, but something about him was different, but she was different too so it didn't bother her, too much.

"Hm." Was Claire's only response as she turned away from him and tilted her head back, downing another drink, she could already feel the symptoms of alcohol kicking in, the overpowering urge to just tip over.

"Shall I call you Bottoms up Lyons from now on?" Cam asked, and Claire's forhead crinkled a bit, thinking, she just shrugged.

"Whatever you please." He raised an eyebrow at her, scanning her in bewilderment, probably wondering what had happened to the nervous, twitchy, nail biting girl he used to date, _hah,_ Claire thought before she turned away to go find some ex-PC member to flaunt her fame in their perfect faces.

** [ღღღ]**

Alicia tapped her acrylic nail on the marble counter of the Block's bar, clicking her tongue in boredom. She didn't like drinking, in fact she'd never tasted alcohol her life, she didn't need her secrets slipping out in a slur of words to just anyone. But, Alicia did enjoy to engage in conversations with drunkards, her need for gossip drove her to enjoy the spill of life stories and coveted secrets. Her twinkling, doe orbs searched the room, and sighed, socialites would never allow themselves to get too tipsy, especially not at a banquet, so Alicia tried to think of something better to do.

Her blazing, hazel eyes looked towards a group of men who were standing with her father, Len. She recognized them to be Jeff Harrington, William Block, Andrew Hotz, George Hurley and two other men whom Alicia couldn't see because their backs were to her, _probably Chris's and Cam's dads. _She thought about joining their conversation, probably a strict discussion about politics that would stray to the events of the Fifa World Cup in a matter of minutes. She shook her raven topped head ever so lightly, and looked to a group of snotty women standing far away, she noted that her mother, Nadia, Mrs. Harrington, Mrs. Block, Ms. Marvil, Mrs. Gregory and Mrs. Hurley were gossiping.

Alicia rolled her eyes, the biggest gossip of late was how Skye Hamilton had disappeared two years ago and still hadn't returned. Alicia knew the real reason for the disappearance, but she kept it to herself, she was in no hurry to drop her gossip bombs. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fumes of the party, the many colognes and perfumes, her own Angel perfume, the alcohol, and the alluring stench of finger foods that were only a show piece to the women; it was blasphemy to eat one because it endangered their perfect, enhanced figures.

Alicia sniffed again, having caught something that threw her off, it mingled a while and became stronger. It was the smell Alicia dreaded more than anything.

_Polo, by Ralph Lauren._

** [ღღღ]**

Dylan's bangle covered arm clinked like the champagne flutes everyone was currently sipping as she made her way through the winding mass in the Block's Hampton backyard, which was literally four miles of beautiful expanse. There was a maze in the center of the backyard, one you typically saw in movies in palaces. It was a maze made from well trimmed hedges and it went as far as the eye could see. Dylan knew for a fact that the hedge did end somewhere, it ended at the large endless pool that looked as though it was cascading into the ocean, the ocean that sat right behind the Block Estate.

Dylan remembered spending lazy summer afternoons at the Blocks'. While their parents were at galas that children were not invited to, Massie would call all her friends over and they'd run through the maze for hours playing hide 'n seek, at the end of a long game they'd all jump into the pool and swim for hours. That was when nothing mattered, when your hair getting wet was all part of the fun in life, and believe it or not the Pretty Committee did have such a stage. The stage where they'd run in the mud and ruin their designer clothes, they were the girliest yet the funnest, but all that changed.

Everything changed, just like life always did. The guys suddenly became people who the PC strived to impress, they were no longer play date buddies and everything became just one big competition. Dylan sighed, why was she always so depressing? She shook it off and smiled a little at the memory of what had occurred earlier that afternoon.

She remembered his exact words, _"I've missed you Dyl, and I can't keep up another year of not speaking to you, of not hearing you laugh and of not hearing you scream at me for the silliest things, I love you." _

She giggled to herself, he _loved_ her.

** [ღღღ]**

Kristen let the fifth guy of the evening twirl her and dip her, again, and again, and again. Dancing was something she enjoyed, but tonight she was on the edge. Her grey, blue eyes darted throughout the ballroom, looking for a familiar glint of amber eyes or a splash of exotic beauty, even for fiery crackling curls or cornflower blue eyes that were rimmed with understanding.

All Kristen found was nothing, she sighed and excused herself when the song was over, maybe it was just better if she drove herself home. She hummed to the music, brightening up a little when she ran into Tiny Nathan who now towered over her by a good foot. He smiled and they both laughed, remembering some of the crazier times, like when Massie shaved Todd's head or how tickets to a sporting event was all that was needed to bribe him and Todd to keep a secret. He left her to go find his girlfriend, something that completely shocked Kristen, that and the fact that he added that Todd now had one too.

Kristen snorted as Nathan walked away, how was it that the two people she had never expected to be in a steady relationship had managed it and she couldn't? She chuckled and headed off to explore the extravagant architecture of the home, something she had often found herself doing from a very young age.

"Kris?" Kristen whipped her blonde head around, her eyes meeting with a pair of stormy sea green ones, she must have looked extremely taken aback, because she was not expecting to make such an encounter.

** [ღღღ]**

Derrick Harrington gave a fleeting look at the man who he handed his leather jacket to, in the Block's Hampton foyer. The man scribbled Derrick Harrington on the name tag and hung the jacket on a rack. Derrick took a deep breath and walked forward. He could hear the buzz of a party, the quieted yet harsh voices, all filled with prestige, discussing the latest political takedown or making snide remarks about certain families and businesses.

This was Derrick's place, his home, he knew these people and he knew how to act around them. He could make a politician laugh, and not a fake chuckle, a real laugh. Derrick knew how to get a face-lifted woman to really smile, rather than letting the strings behind her cheeks do all the work. He knew how to get a calm and collected daughter of a socialite to crack and become the real party girl she was. At the same time he could engage in a political argument without the cause of a full blown family feud, he could keep secrets better than any government service, he could be more fake than a nose job and could mingle better than how Ke$ha claims she can. This was Derrick's world and he could outshine any person in the room.

He took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he was ready to even come back to this world, yes he loved it, but things had changed, in many, many ways. He was greeted by Mrs. Hamilton and a few of her friends, he enjoyed amusing them with his encounters of his college life, he left out the partying and ditching class. They questioned him about what he was going to do with his life, something he easily answered to. He was trained to answer these questions; he would become and lawyer and then stray into politics, all while helping to run his father's business. They seemed impressed, they always did, every year they asked the same damn question. Derrick just nodded and conversed with them on how their businesses were or how their newest traveling experience had been.

Derrick found their elaborate explanations boring, but he enjoyed them all the same, because it was the attention he strived for. Something he very much shared with a certain amber eyed girl who he found himself thinking about quite often. He nodded at the women's chatter, readying himself to move on to talk to another socially blessed group of people when something happened.

Everything in the room stopped, the chatter died down as a girl that was prettier than any model Derrick had ever had the pleasure of meeting or dating strutted down the Block's wonderfully glossed stairs. She had an aura of pride and authority, the same aura he was sure that spilled off himself. Her beauty was breathtaking to him and he stopped talking, mid sentence. Her glossy, chestnut hair was twisted into bouncy, tousled curls, and her smile was natural, her teeth shiny like pearls while she herself shone like a diamond, brighter and tougher than any other gem.

Derrick felt his hands itch, sweat was overtaking the smooth surface of his pale palms, something that only happened when she was nearby. He hated feeling nervous, it was a sign of weakness, this was another thing he shared in common with the girl who was walking slowly towards him, probably to speak with Mrs. Hamilton about Skye's latest scandal. Her gaze was steady and it was almost as if she were looking right through him, his presence being the least of her many 'worries'. Derrick realized he wasn't breathing, he took a deep breath and turned back to the women before him, trying to sum up the right words, but little Derrick should know better, actions speak much louder than words.

** [ღღღ]**

It's a known fact that when life throws something at you, you should catch it with open arms, but keep an eye open, life always has something up it's sleeve and you never know when you're going to get hit. Three strikes and you're out, so be prepared because life has one nasty backhand.

* * *

_Heyheeeey (; Sorry it's been foreeeeeeeeverrrrrrrrr. Anyways, I know I don't have everyone's POV in this one, and the chapter isn't that long, but I won't be having time to write long winded chapters because school's starting :( Sooooo, I'm going to alternate perspectives (= I'll try to update one more time before school opens up next week so I can get the story moving, anyways I hope you like the chapter ! Reviewwww ;D_

_-Alyssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.[:_

_PS, vote for your fav clique couples on my poll, I will most likely be using those for the story !(:_


End file.
